Justin McLeod
Justin Ivan McLeod is a half-blood British wizard. Currently, he works as the Magical Games Coach at the Primary Wizarding School. He previously worked as the Groundskeeper, Slytherin's Head of House and Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Justin was born (14 May 2049) in London, England to Lucille, a fashion designer of robes for famous witches and wizards, and Mathias McLeod, a General of the British Army. He has a younger brother named James and sister Abigail. Through his first marriage with Arina he had a son Gary and daughter Melanie. With his ex-girlfriend Lily he has a daughter named Lucilla, Lucy for short. With Zachary, they have two boys, Francis and Freddie. Justin's first signs of being a wizard showed early at the age of five. His playmate would always try to play with his favorite toys and after enough times, he got angry enough to make the boy's hands burn so he could keep away. He was fairly care-free individual who had a lot of interests in mind as a child into his teenage years. Justin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven like every other kid after receiving and accepting the infamous letter in the summer of 2060. Despite being considered flighty, it was his heavy ambition and thirst to get the best before anyone else ever could that earned him a spot in the house of Slytherin. His time at Hogwarts was interesting to say the least, having to deal with deaths throughout the years and major changes in the school system. He graduated in 2067 with his best friend Geffrey, who he met from sitting next to him after getting sorted in their first year. Justin excelled in enough subjects to pursue the career of being an Auror, but wanted to see more of the world without having to chase bad witches and wizards around. Following graduation Justin with his friends went on a road trip that gave them some of the frightening best times of their lives. At the Edinburgh campus in Scotland with Geff they shared a dorm together and worked at joining a fraternity eventually for the ultimate experience. Meanwhile, Justin decided to major in Charms and took multiple language courses in addition. This left him with little time for sports unless it was to watch a few of the Gobstones matches after his Quidditch games. Eventually Justin proposed to his girlfriend from his sixth year, Arina, in their second year of Uni. Getting married one year right after. They both shared an interest in traveling and discovering new things for the fun of it. After University they both moved to Sweden where there was an open position at Durmstrang Institute for teaching first and second years Charms. It was a pretty cushy job, that earned him and Arina enough funds to spend traveling to other countries each summer. After two years of teaching he was offered the position at the same school to teach Creatures. Luckily to have taken enough classes to be certified in teaching all years in that subject, he accepted. Things were progressing well in Justin's life that only got better at the birth of his first son, Gary in 2074, and daughter Melanie in 2076. Arina chose to quit her International Cooperations position to care for the kids while Justin was away teaching. Supporting them was quite easy for Justin as their saving finances continued growing for many years. Life was managing well until 2078 when tragedy stuck. In their neighborhood there was an older building meant to be demolished in replacement of a new one. Due to the similar address and a mixup of numbers, Justin's home was blown apart with his wife and kids still inside. Shortly after he was owled about the tragic mistake by his sister Abi who had been away at the time. The news devastated him to have lost everything he worked for. He relinquished his teaching position out of grief that no large amount of settlement could ever heal. Rather than wallow in his sorrows, Justin spent a good portion traveling around the globe for the rest of the year. He indulged in many pleasures to help revive the spark in him, but that didn't work out as planned. Justin soon found planning to be an aggraving task to go through life as, so out of the inner whimsicle nature of his, he returned to London. Choosing to plant his roots for his younger siblings who would still be attending Hogwarts. Ever since the family tragedies, he had made a personal pact to never be as saddened again, seeing as there wouldn't be anything that could bring him feeling as low ever again. Justin had plenty of funds to continue sending James and Abi to their schools for the whole year, but he needed to make a new living of his own. No teaching positions were available at Hogwarts and the scheduling on returning to Durmstrang would be too conflicting. During a boating trip on vacation he ran into one of the editors of the Quibbler who noticed his photographing. After enough conversing he was convinced to turn his little hobby into his actual work. His passion for creatures allowed him the rare position to go after previously unknown and illegally-bred creatures. Occasionally he would be asked to photograph major events and sports stars and celebrities. His work as a Photographer lasted for a good seven years before he considered a new change of work again, which lead to him conversing with the new Headmaster Botros about the open Groundskeeper position and with assisting CeCe with the Slytherins. Other than the better salary, the recent changes in his life made the risky choice easier for him to accept it. Befriending many of his colleagues, Justin felt comfortable in his work. A year after working at Hogwarts and moving in with Zach, he discovered a baby left at their doorstep. She was his daughter, Lucy, that his ex decided to relinquish custody of her to him which he happily accepted. His family grew even larger when his siblings also had serious relationships. After breaking the consecutive two-year Groundskeeper position, Justin became the new Head of House for Slytherin while Cece focused on her family as they won the House Cup after ten years. He was offered the position of Flying Instructor, which was accepted happily a year before his marriage to Zach. With major plans for their future together, Justin couldn't be anymore happier than he already was, especially after the birth of two new boys, Francis and Freddie. Following the birth of his sons, Justin relinquished his positions from Hogwarts to be closer with his family. He moved over to the Primary Wizarding School filling in the Magical Games Coach position. Work & Academic History Primary Wizarding School Magical Games Coach - (Fall 2092 - Present) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Flying Instructor - (Fall 2090 - 2092) Slytherin Head of House - (Fall 2089 - 2092) Groundskeeper - (Fall 2087 - 2092) The Quibbler Photographer - (Summer 2079 - 2087) Durmstrang Institute Charms Professor - (Fall 2076 - Spring 2079) Dark Creatures Professor - (Fall 2074 - Spring 2076) Beginning Charms Professor - (Fall 2072 - Spring 2076) Wizarding University Majored in Charms, History & Cryptozoology / Gobstones & Quidditch Reserve Player - (Fall 2067 - Spring 2072) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2060 - Spring 2067) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= |-|Timeline= Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2067 Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Photographer Category:The Quibbler Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Head of House Category:Flying Instructors Category:Primary School Staff